


Undone

by aldiara



Category: The L.A. Complex
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, M/M, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tariq tries to put the experiences of L.A. behind him.</p><p>Written for the "Magical Healing Cock" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Tariq wants nothing to do with taking it slow; all he wants is to stack a number of fucks against the memories of the last person who touched him. The person whose name he doesn't even want to think.

So when Drew asks him out, it ends in a hallway where Drew leans in to kiss him; Tariq shoves him against the wall instead, fingers already undoing his fly, pulling up his shirt. It's all over too quickly. Tariq deliberately rubs their mingled come into his skin, deliberately doesn't shower after.

It doesn't work, of course; not that first time.


End file.
